Sandbox1
Eighteen years have passed since Harry Osborn's death and Peter Parker is attending the funeral of his wife Mary Jane Watson who has died of cancer due to Peter's radioactive bodily fluids. She is buried in a plot near Osborn's and directly next to graves marked Ben Parker and May Parker. Following the funeral, a depressed Peter returns to the apartment above his floral shop in Queens and turns on the tv to see Mayor J. Jonah Jameson resign live due to the massive financial debt the city has acquired in his two-year run as mayor. In a special election, political newcomer Norman Waters is elected mayor who begins enacting a number of strict laws including an 11pm curfew on the "city that never sleeps." Two years later, Mayor Waters enacts The Reign, a government-funded police force to patrol the streets of New York in the case of superpowered individuals resurfacing. When minor villains Shocker and Mysterio appear in Brooklyn, they are quickly arrested by the Reign. The next day Mayor Waters announces the WEBB system, an energy field that will seal all of New York to protect it from attacks. At Peter's apartment, Jameson attempts to convince him to return as Spider-Man with a sealed package which at first, Peter refuses. He apologizes for his years and abuse and says that he sold the ''Daily Bugle'' and ran for mayor to be a more honest human like Parker. Jameson then leaves and incites a riot which leads to a fight with officers of the Reign. Meanwhile, Peter opens the package revealing his old camera and a homemade black Spider-Man mask. Peter swiftly defeats the Reign officers wearing only the mask and his underwear. He then punches Jameson and walks away without saying anything. Media outlets are reporting nonstop on the return of Spider-Man and threatened by the news, Mayor Waters releases a number of criminals from Ravencroft Institute for the Criminaly Insane tasked with hunting down and exterminating the webslinger in exchange for their freedom from the locked down city. The now elederly group consisting of Electro, Hobgoblin, Lizard, Vulture, Scorpion and Sandman, track Spider-Man down and quickly defeat him. Lizard unmasks him, revealing an elderly Peter to the public who are heartbroken to see the true identity of their beloved hero. Unconscious, Peter is lazily buried in Mary Jane's coffin by Hobgoblin who still remembers a time in high school when the two were best friends. He spits on Harry Osborn's grave before disappearing. Meanwhile, Peter is forced to come face-to-face with his demons and eventually emerges from the grave in his famous red and blue suit, which he secretly had buried with her. In the mayor's office, a detained Jameson attacks him only to learn that the mayor's assistant has bonded with the Venom symbiote which survived its last battle with Spider-Man two decades ago. Venom uses the WEBB system to convert the population of New York into an army of symbiotes and calls the Sinister Six back to guard the building. Spider-Man returns to the city as the symbiote invasion begins and starts his assault on the villains. Vulture and Electro lead the charge against the webslinger while Scorpion is quickly defeated and the Lizard and Hobgoblin holding back. Sandman leaves the fight after he notices a Reign officer attacking his daughter. He defeats the officer and sneaks into the mayor's office. Spider-Man defeats the remaining members of the Sinister Six and battles Venom on top of the now completed skyscraper from the climax of ''Spider-Man 3'', in what Peter believes will be his final fight. Spider-Man appears to be losing when Sandman suddenly reappears and gives him a detonator, explaining that the six of them were implanted with explosives that would be setoff if they disobeyed Water's orders. Spider-Man activates the detonator, sacrificing himself and Sandman to defeat Venom for good. Two weeks later a memorial service is held for both Peter Parker and Spider-Man which is attended by hundreds of citizens. He is buried next to his wife, aunt and uncle and the film ends with a shot of his tombstone as a spider crawls into the grave. In a post-credit scene, a man in a trenchcoat is seen from behind walking through the cemetary. He stops briefly at Peter's grave before kneeling at Mary Jane's, stating he will join her in peace soon but that until then, he has "responsibilities."